Jade's Boyfriend
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: A new student comes to Hollywood Arts. What happens when it turns out he was Jade's old boyfriend? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hello people! This is my new story, just an idea that popped into my head. Hahaha I'm watching Victorious right now. I just ended my other story called Planes, Forests, Lakes, and Alone. I was reading over the reviews just now… wow, you all really loved it. That means a lot. Every review I get makes my day. The praise and support makes me feel good even if I'm having a bad day. Well, in the reviews you said you were looking forward to reading more of my work. I didn't get any story requests so I came up with an idea for another one. I hope you all like this story. Thank you so much! : )_

_Summary:_

_A new student is attending Hollywood Arts. What happens when the student turns out to be Jade's old boyfriend? _

_Reminder: _

_All rights go to Dan Schneider and his bakery. I wish I could make some Victorious cookies at his bakery. Mmm… cookies. _

__Chapter 1

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts. She headed for her locker and put away her things. She shut the locker door and turned around to find Cat.

"Hey, Cat," Tori greeted.

"Hi!" Cat replied. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um… I forgot. Oh, I know! Lane wants to see you in his office."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Tori walked to Lane's office, wondering why she had been called down. She opened the door and took a seat on the couch. Lane was sitting in the chair that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Cat said you wanted to see me?" Tori started.

Lane nodded. "Yes. We have a new student coming to Hollywood Arts. I want you to show him around and introduce him to things here."

"Oh, cool. Sure."

"His name is Sam Cooper. He'll be here tomorrow, so I'll meet you in the morning with him."

Tori nodded. "Okay. Is that it then?"

"Yep. You can go now," Lane said.

_(Tomorrow at Hollywood Arts)_

"Tori!" Lane called, walking up to her. "This is Sam."

Lane gestured to the sixteen-year-old standing next to him. He had blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He wore dark jeans and a light colored shirt.

"Hi, I'm Tori," Tori said, shaking Sam's hand.

"I'm Sam," he said with a charming smile. "So you're my tour guide?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I have to go. Tori, show Sam to his locker first," Lane said. He left the two alone.

"What's your locker number?" Tori asked Sam.

Sam looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Uh, it says locker number 394."

"Oh I know where that is. C'mon."

Tori led him through the hallways. She spotted her friends walking toward her.

"Oh, hey guys. This is Sam, the new student I'm touring," Tori said. "Sam, these are my friends. Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Jade."

"Hi," Sam greeted. His eyebrows narrowed, he gestured toward Jade. "Jade West, right?"

Jade nodded. "Uh… yeah. How do you know my last name?"

Sam smiled. "It's me, Sam Cooper."

"You two know each other?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"Yeah we… dated a few years ago," Sam said.

"Yeah. But then Sam took me out to a restaurant and we met his other girlfriend," Jade sneered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm over Jessica!"

"You clearly weren't when we went to the restaurant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you kissed her right in front of me and then ditched me!" Jade shouted.

"Why would you do that?" Tori asked.

"Because he's a cheater and a liar," Jade answered for Sam. She angrily stormed down the hall.

"So you…" Tori began.

Sam shrugged. "I know. I made a mistake. But I've changed. Uh… let's get back to the tour."

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it was short. I know it was really boring, but I promise you it will get better! Just give it a chance, please? Constructive criticism welcome! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everyone. I have to admit, I had my doubts about this story. But I got five awesome reviews telling me you all loved the first chapter and asking me to continue. So I will! And I got asked a couple of times if Jade and Beck were dating in here. The answer is no. That should add a fun twist. Mwuhahahaha! Okay, here is the second chapter! Please review!_

Chapter 2

Jade sat in the Vega's living room with her friends. She sat on the couch next to Cat. She was still angry about her conversation with Sam. Everyone sat in silence, watching the TV. Mrs. Vega walked through the door with a bag of groceries.

"The gang's all here, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tori said.

"How was school?" Mrs. Vega asked.

Tori shrugged. "Good. There's a new student, Sam, and Lane asked me to give him a tour of the school."

Tori glanced at Jade, who gave her a serious glare. Tori's mom put away the groceries and left the room.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad," Tori said, referring to Sam.

"Then you haven't met the real Sam," Jade retorted.

"You're overacting."

"Are you defending Sam?"

"No…"

"The way he talked to you it sounded like he likes you."

"There is nothing between me and Sam! And anyway, I think he is aiming to get you, not me."

"Hey," Andre interrupted, "enough. Let's just watch TV."

Jade turned back to the TV. She still couldn't shake off the memory of that moment in the hallway. She was surprised to see him again, yes.

They had dated for about six months when she was fifteen. She was dating Beck, but they had broken-up for a while. That was when she met Sam. Jade had been heart-broken about her breakup with Beck. She met Sam, he comforted her. She soon discovered that she liked him… a lot. They began dating. Jade knew she loved him, he loved her too. At least she thought he had loved her. Then he started dating another girl. And then another one. Jade found out and instantly dumped him. He came crawling back three weeks later, claiming he had changed. She gave him a second chance. Almost a week after they had started dating again, Sam started dating another girl. Jade couldn't take it any more. She broke up with him for good. Her heart was broken. She had been lied and cheated to multiple times. Beck noticed how Jade was acting and asked her what was wrong. Jade knew she could trust him. She told him everything. They began dating again. Sam came back then found out Jade was dating Beck. Sam still asked to get Jade back, though. Luckily, Beck told him off. Now Jade was broken up with Beck, and Sam could come asking for her back at any time. She knew she would be foolish enough to trust him. Jade wondered how many times she would have her heart broken and how much longer it could last.

_Author's Note:_

_Hi! I know that last one was a long paragraph, but it was important! If you thought it was too long and didn't read it, you really should read it. I'm really sorry the chapter was so short! It was freakishly short. I'll make the next one longer! Please review! (Not trying to be mean but in the reviews please don't mention the shortness of this chapter. I know it was smaller than an ant!)_

_I just got an idea, what if there is a concert at Hollywood Arts and Jade sings a song about everything she has been through with Sam? Let me know what you think! And if you have any songs that might fit their situation, I might use it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see you all liked it. Obviously, I should have more faith in this story. You guys want me to do the song thing so I'll do it in the next chapter. If you know any songs that might fit Jade and Sam right now, send me a request for it. Just PM me or review. The reviews wanted me to do a chapter in Beck's POV. I thought that was a great idea so I'll do it. Well, here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 3

Beck stood at his locker, thinking. He watched Tori and Sam talking across the hall. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Beck thought about how Sam had acted in front of Jade in the hallway. Their small argument reminded him of the ones he and Jade used to have.

Beck remembered when he and Jade had first started dating. After about three months they broke up. The whole time Beck had been wondering about what went wrong; Jade had been trying to move on. Six months later she came to Beck. Jade was heart broken. She had told him everything. He felt sorry for her. Beck promised himself to never break Jade's heart, and they were dating again. Now he went and broke that promise.

Beck remembered the look in Sam's eyes, Sam obviously wanted Jade back. A spark of jealousy flared in his chest. He very very rarely got jealous. Beck remembered the main reason he and Jade had broken up, she always got too jealous. Now he was the jealous one. And for once, Beck understood Jade's jealousy. Then another thought hit him. He was jealous of Sam because he too wanted Jade back.

Beck watched Tori and Sam again. Tori left, leaving Sam standing alone by the door, checking his phone. Beck approached Sam.

"So… you used to date Jade?" he asked.

Sam looked up from his phone. "Yeah. Before she came to Hollywood Arts. Why?"

"I used to date her," Beck said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah. When I first met Jade she was telling me about your breakup. Then when we broke up, you and Jade got back together. Right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want Jade back?"

Beck looked surprised. "How do you know?"

Sam shrugged, then his expression turned serious. "I want her back, too."

Beck frowned. "You broke her heart!"

"So did you," Sam retorted.

"It was more like she broke up with me. At least I didn't keep breaking her heart and cheating on her then keep coming back to her! She needs someone who will take better care of her."

"I can take good care of her!"

The bell rang, interrupting their argument. Beck turned to go to his next class, but Sam stopped him.

"I _will _get Jade back," Sam whispered seriously.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it was short! The next chapter will be longer and very musical! Remember, song requests!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _

_Awww, this is the LAST chapter! Nooooo! Sorry the story had to end so soon, and I know how short the other chapters were. But this chapter will be much longer, and hopefully the best one. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and left song suggestions! The song in this chapter was suggested by coogle100. Thanks! The song is Here We Go Again by Demi Lavoto. (I think that's how it's spelled.) _

_As for future stories, I have no ideas! So I'm begging you guys to PM me some suggestions! Please? _

Chapter 4

Jade pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and parked her car. It was time for the Friday Night Concert. She got out of her car and went to find her friends among the crowd of people. She was wearing her usual black pants, boots, and dark shirt. She wore a few bracelets and spent a little more time on her hair, just for the occasion. Jade spotted Cat and Tori talking together and approached them. But something, or someone, stopped her.

Sam was standing in front of Jade, blocking her way. He smiled a charming smile and looked into her eyes. "Good to see you here," he greeted.

"Get out of my way," Jade mumbled, taking a few steps to the side.

"Wait," he insisted, once again blocking her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Look, I've really been a jerk to you. But in these past couple of years without you I've gotten better, really. I hear you're not dating anyone at the moment and just wanted to know if y-"

"No," Jade said sternly, cutting him off.

Jade shoved him aside and, irritated, made her way over to Tori and Cat.

"Hey, Jade," Tori greeted.

"Hi!" Cat said excitedly. "You look grumpy."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sam just asked me if I wanted to get back together with him."

"And?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_And _that's like the fourth time! Our relationship is basically date, have Sam cheat, break up, get back together, date, have Sam cheat, break up, get back together…"

"Okay, I get it. So what'd you say?"

"I told him no. But he still wants me back! I just… don't know how to get rid of him."

"So just ignore him," Cat suggested.

"Tried that, it doesn't work," Jade replied.

A smirk appeared on Tori's face. "I know how."

"How?" Jade questioned.

"They're having karaoke in about five minutes; you could sing him a song. Like we did with those guys at Nozu. You know, reject him through song."

Jade looked at the ground, thinking it all over. "Actually… that's a really good idea."

Tori playfully punched Jade. "You know I'm full of them."

Jade's expression turned more serious, and she punched Tori back a bit harder. "Don't touch me."

Sam came up to the three girls. "Jade, come on. Please?"

Jade turned around to face him. "I said no!"

"But I've improved! I won't cheat again, I promise. I really love you."

Jade crossed her arms. "Like we haven't been over this a hundred times," she said.

A voice interrupted them. "Alright everybody! Who's up for a little karaoke?" the DJ asked the crowd. Everybody cheered. "Okay. Who's first?"

Jade smiled and raised her hand. "I'm going first."

"Alright. And what do you want to sing?" he asked, throwing Jade a microphone as she got on the stage.

Jade browsed the list of songs then decided. "I'll sing Here We Go Again." She turned to face the crowd. "This one's for you, Sam Cooper!"

The music started, and she began to sing:

_"I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head. I tear you out of my heart, and I ignore all your messages. I tell everyone we got through 'cause I'm so much better without you. But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down every time you come around… _

_ Oh oh! So how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in. Should have known better thantrying to let you go; 'cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I know I can't quit. Something about you is so addictive. We're fallin' together, you'd think that by now I' know 'cause her we go, go, go again. _

_ You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean. But I start to go insane every time that you look at me. You hear half of what I say and you're always showing up too late. And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use; can't be with or without you… _

_ Oh oh! So how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in. Should have known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I knew I knew I can't quit. Something about you is so addictive. We're fallin' together, you'd think that by now I know 'cause here we go, go, go again-. Again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again! _

_ I threw all of you stuff away, and I cleared you out of my head. And I tore you out of my heart. Oh oh…_

_ Oh oh. So how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'll never let you back in. Should have known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I know I can't quit. Something about you is so addictive, we're fallin' together. You'd think that by now I'd know 'cause here we go go, here we go again. Here we go again. Should have known better in trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again. Again, again, and again." _

The music ended and the crowd cheered even louder. Jade left the stage. Tori and Cat ran up to hug her, and surprisingly she accepted. Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Beck smiling at her.

"Good job with the song," Beck said.

Jade smiled. "Uh, thanks."

"Jade," Sam said, breaking through the people to reach her. His eyes were filled with hurt and he struggled to find words to say. "Jade how… I mean… I thought we were…"

Jade turned to face Sam. His brown eyes were pools of hurt and confusion. For once, she didn't feel sorry for him. He did deserve it. Jade put on a smile and held her chin high.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Jade asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. I-I'm sorry. We can still get back together though, right?" His expression turned pleading.

Jade took a step back and found herself standing right next to Beck. She glanced at him with a smile. He smiled back and gave a small nod.

"Nope. I can't risk it anymore," Jade said. Then she leaned her head on Beck's shoulder. "I've got someone else who won't break my heart."

This earned a few 'aw's from Tori and Cat, even a small one from Beck. Beck kissed Jade on the forehead and looked at Sam.

"Looks like you were wrong," Beck said, referring to their talk in the hallway. He took Jade's hand and led her away from Sam.

Jade looked over her shoulder to see Sam staring angrily at her and Beck. Then Sam turned and disappeared into the crowd. Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't need to worry about Sam anymore. She was with Beck.

_Author's Note:_

_I told you it would be longer! Did you like it? Please review! And suggest some stories! _

_-I do not own Here We Go Again. I'm not Demi Lavato- _


End file.
